


good form

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they're soft for each other and i'm trash for them alright ok good, this is so bad bc i'm so sick today sdkfjkdsg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 8: HOLIDAY PARTY)or ben asks harry to be his fake boyfriend for a night(A BENRY ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	good form

“It’s just for _one_ night,” Ben insisted, stopping Harry on his tracks after class.

“Ah dunno aboot this, mate,” Harry shook his head and raised a brow. “What’s in it for me?”

“Look, you just have to pretend be my date for a couple of hours. It’s just so my family stops harassing me about being single. There’s food in it for you,” Ben explained.

“Food?” Harry raised a brow, weighting down his options.

“C’mon, do you even have anywhere to be tonight?” Ben crossed his arms with pleading eyes.

Harry huffed. His friend had a point.

Christmas was always shit, every single year. His dad wasn’t even around and his stupid sisters were always out getting drunk somewhere. Harry always spent Christmas alone. So, maybe saying yes to this crazy idea wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Plus, he really did like Ben. They’ve been friends for years and Ben had always helped him whenever he needed. Returning the favor was the right thing to do. It was good form.

“ _Fine_ ,” Harry caved. “Fine, I’ll go to yer party,”

Ben grinned. He could actually kiss him right now.

“You’re the best! Pick you up at seven!” He gave him a pat on the shoulder before running off to get ready for the party.

“Wait! What the fuck do I wear!?” Harry shouted but Ben was long gone and couldn’t hear him anymore.

“Fuckin’ bampot, that one,” Harry mumbled to himself as he started walking back home.

Honestly, now that he thought of it, how hard could it be to pretend to be someone’s boyfriend? He knew he had the looks and the charms. He just had to go in there and make good use of them in exchange for free food. _What could possibly go wrong?_

//

Harry realized that a number of things could go wrong when he stepped out of Ben’s car. He realized he didn’t have an answer for questions about how they met, how they started dating or for how long they had been dating. He realized he was in fact very single and hadn’t been in a relationship for a while now.

“Don’t be nervous,” Ben reassured him. “I’ve got it covered, you just need to be your pretty self,” He teased and that earned him a snort from Harry.

“Aye, right,” He grinned. He almost forgot how easily he got along with Ben. “Ah understand why ye picked me. Fuckin’ handsome,”

“Alright, one thing though, no curse words,” Ben advised.

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Harry nodded. “So, how do we do this?”

“Well, we go inside, we have dinner, then we hang for a while and then whenever you want to leave, I’ll just drive you home,” Ben explained. “Listen, my parents probably will ask us a few questions but other than that, I think we’ll be fine. Thank you so much for doing this,”

“Aye, no worries mate,” Harry smiled. He was actually starting to feel excited about it. Maybe it wasn’t how he imagine he’d spend his holidays but he wasn’t complaining. “C’mon, _boyfriend_ ,” He teased with a giggled and obnoxiously offered Ben his hand.

Ben chuckled and took Harry’s hand, guiding him towards his house.

_It felt nicer than they both cared to admit._

//

Harry suddenly didn’t know why he was complaining about this idea. Ben’s house was huge and so were the tables with all kinds of food. Also talking to Ben’s parents at arrivals and during dinner hadn’t been so hard. Ben was right, he just had to use his natural charms. The whole night felt way nicer than he expected. Pretending to be Ben’s boyfriend proved to be an easy task. _Maybe a little too easy_. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that as he was in the middle of stuffing his face when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Ben, hiya darlin’,” Harry tried his best to greet his fake boyfriend with a mouthful of food.

“Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I need my fake boyfriend for a moment,” Ben whispered in his ear and _why the fuck_ did that sent chills down his spine? Again, he did not dwell on that matter.

“Uh, sure,” Harry replied, swallowing his food and turning around with an easy smile. “What’s up?”

“Well, there’s someone in particular that I’d like to introduce you to,” Ben explained. “It’s a little petty—“

“Oh?” Harry’s eyes sparkled wickedly. “Do tell,”

“She’s my ex-girlfriend. We broke up years ago but we grew up together and therefore our family and hers are close. My parents insist on inviting her to these things every year just to see if we get back together,” Ben rolls his eyes.

“Ah see,” Harry nodded. “Let’s go then,” He smirked. “I’ll be yer devilishly handsome boyfriend once more then,”

“Thank you so much, I’ll make sure you get the leftovers,” Ben whispered as he took Harry’s hand and walked him over to where the girl he mentioned was distractedly talking to his mother, Belle.

“It’s good form tae help a friend, mate,” Harry chuckled with a shrug, letting Ben lead him.

“Ah, honey, there you are,” Belle smiled and pulled her son closer. “I was just talking to Audrey,”

“I can tell,” Ben smiled back and Belle was quick to wave at them and leave them alone.

“Hi, Ben,” Audrey greeted him with a smile and he was quick to return the gesture. Harry watched them curiously. Ben wasn’t fully comfortable, maybe because his parents made it harder for them so he decided to step up on his fake boyfriend game.

He decided on a cheek kiss. Yeah, that should do it.

So, he leaned in.

And of all the things that Harry thought could go wrong, he definitely was not expecting this one. Because when he leaned in, Ben turned his face. Harry’s cheek kiss turned into an unexpected kiss on Ben’s warm lips. Harry could feel his cheeks burning but didn’t back out. Interestingly enough neither did Ben.

It was only until someone (Harry thinks it might’ve been Ben’s dad) cleared their throat that the boys broke it off, staring at each other for a brief moment before Harry decided to salvage the moment. Because everyone was now staring at them and he couldn’t read Ben’s face.

“Ye sneaky lad,” Harry broke into a big grin and threw an arm around Ben’s shoulders with a laugh. “Ah know ye love tae kiss me,”

“You know I do,” Ben replied, giving him a smile and a wink.

Harry heard some oohs and ahhs and figured that had worked.

“You seem to really like each other,” Audrey smiled. “I’m so happy for you, Ben,”

“Thank you, Audrey,” Ben smiled again. “Actually, it’s getting a little late, I must take Harry home,” He announced, clearly in a hurry.

“Oh, alright,” Audrey nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Harry,”

“Aye, nice tae meet ye too,”

Ben was quick to lead Harry out and into the car. He didn’t start it. Ben seemed lost in thought and that made Harry overthink his whole night.

_‘Oh, no’_

“Sorry aboot that, Ben, it was supposed tae be a cheek kiss, ah was just tryin’ tae be a good fake boyfriend—“

“It’s alright, Harry,” Ben interrupted. He didn’t seem mad. “You did exactly what I asked you to,”

The boys fell into silence again. Ben still looked thoughtful, his gaze unfocused. Harry felt like the worst friend in the world. Not because he accidentally kissed Ben. But because he accidentally kissed Ben and _he liked it_.

He realized he definitely liked it when Ben suddenly had his lips on Harry’s again, _intentionally_.

This time they took their sweet time kissing each other and by the end of it, they had swollen lips and smiles on their faces.

“So, ye liked that too, eh?” Harry snorted.

“I guess I did,” Ben confessed and he was blushing harder than he cared to admit.

“Well, ye know what? Merry Christmas, mate,”

“Yeah,” Ben laughed. “Merry Christmas, Harry,”

“Ah still get the leftovers, right?”

Ben laughed again and Harry realized he also liked Ben’s laugh.

_(Who would’ve known that a fake dating stunt would give Harry a real boyfriend. Funny how things work_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey!
> 
> Day 8! This is coming a bit late but it's here. I'm Benry trash, yes, ups.
> 
> Enjoy, see ya tomorrow, hopefully.
> 
> :) x


End file.
